sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Χριστούγεννα
Χριστούγεννα Christmas thumb|200px|Καλά Χριστούγεννα Είναι μία εορτή του Χριστιανισμού. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Χριστούγεννα " σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "Χριστός ". Εισαγωγή thumb|200px|Καλά Χριστούγεννα Τα Χριστούγεννα (σύνθετη λέξη της δημοτικής Χριστού + γέννα) δηλώνουν την ετήσια εορτή της γέννησης του Χριστού και κατ' επέκταση το σύνολο των εορτών από της Γεννήσεως μέχρι των Θεοφανίων ("Γιορτές των Χριστουγέννων"). Τα Χριστούγεννα γιορτάζονται στις 25 Δεκεμβρίου. Το χρονικό διάστημα που περικλείει τις γιορτές των Χριστουγέννων, Πρωτοχρονιάς και Θεοφανίων, ονομάζεται στη λαογραφίαΗ Ορθόδοξη Εκκλησία στο αντίστοιχο διάστημα γιορτάζει την κατά σάρκα γέννηση του Κυρίου και Θεού και Σωτήρος ημών Ιησού Χριστού (25η Δεκ.), την κατά σάρκα περιτομή του Κυρίου ημών Ιησού Χριστού (1η ιαν.) και τα Άγια θεοφάνεια του Κυρίου και Θεού και Σωτήρος ημών Ιησού Χριστού (6 Ιαν.) και Δωδεκαήμερο. Ιστορία του εορτασμού των Χριστουγέννων Οι ιστορικές πηγές υποδεικνύουν ότι ο εορτασμός των Χριστουγέννων άρχισε να τηρείται στη Ρώμη γύρω στο 335 * Β. Στεφανίδης: «Η εκκλησιαστική εορτή των Χριστουγέννων της 25ης Δεκεμβρίου εισήχθη περί το 335 εν Ρώμη. Εις την εισαγωγήν τής εορτής πιθανώς συνετέλεσεν η κατά την αυτήν ημέραν μεγάλη εθνική εορτή του ηλίου (dies solis invictis). Εκ της Ρώμης η εορτή των Χριστουγέννων μετεδόθη εις την επίλοιπον Δύσιν και εις την Ανατολήν». (Β. Στεφανίδη, Εκκλησιαστική Ιστορία, εκδ. Παπαδημητρίου, 1959, σελ. 313) * Φίλιπ Σαφ (Philip Schaff), History of the Christian Church, Volume II: Apostolic Christianity A.D. 100-325, σελ. 141: "Δεν υπάρχει κάνενα ξεκάθαρο ίχνος από την γιορτή των Χριστουγέννων πριν από τον τέταρτο αιώνα· εν μέρει λόγω του ότι η γιορτή των Επιφανίων κατείχε την θέση τους σε κάποιον βαθμό· εν μέρει λόγω του ότι η γέννηση του Χριστού, η ημερομηνία της οποίας ήταν ουσιαστικά αβέβαιη, είχε λιγότερο εξέχουσα θέση στο μυαλό των Χριστιανών παρά ο θάνατος και η ανάστασή του. Έχουν Δυτική (Ρωμαϊκή) προέλευση, και έφτασαν στην Ανατολή ύστερα από τα μέσα του τέταρτου αιώνα διότι ο Χρυσόστομος, σε μια Ομιλία του, η οποία πιθανόν εκφωνήθηκε στις 25 Δεκεμβρίου του 386, αναφέται στον εορτασμό μιας ξεχωριστής μέρας Γέννησης σαν να είχε αρχίσει πρόσφατα να τηρείται από την Αντιόχεια". * Όσκαρ Κούλμαν (Oscar Cullmann): «Η γιορτή των Χριστουγέννων, η οποία τηρείται στις 25 Δεκεμβρίου, ήταν άγνωστη στους Χριστιανούς των πρώτων τριών αιώνων. Έως τις αρχές του τέταρτου αιώνα, αυτή η ημέρα —η οποία μεταγενέστερα θα γινόταν κεντρική ημερομηνία της Χριστιανικής Εκκλησίας— παρέμενε άγνωστη στους Χριστιανούς. ... Η 25η Δεκεμβρίου, ως επέτειος της γέννησης του Χριστού, πιστοποιείται στη Ρώμη από το 336 και θα πρέπει ήδη να εορταζόταν ως τέτοια νωρίτερα, υπό τον Μέγα Κωνσταντίνο. ... Είναι γεγονός ότι στον παγανιστικό κόσμο η 25η Δεκεμβρίου εορταζόταν ως ιδιαίτερα σημαντική γιορτή προς τιμή του Ήλιου και ότι ο Μέγας Κωνσταντίνος σκόπιμα προετίθετο να ενοποιήσει τη λατρεία του Ήλιου με τη Χριστιανική λατρεία. ... Σε όλη τη διάρκεια της ζωής του Μέγας Κωνσταντίνος δεν έπαψε να ευνοεί τη λατρεία του Ήλιου. ... Σε αναλογία με την Κυριακή (Αγγλ. Sunday, δηλ. «Ημέρα του Ήλιου»), η οποία μετατράπηκε σε επίσημη γιορτή από τον Κωνσταντίνο, εξηγείται, κατά την άποψή μας, το γεγονός ότι, ήδη κατά τη διάρκεια της ζωής του και αναμφίβολα με τη δική του επιρροή, ο εορτασμός της γέννησης του Χριστού άλλαξε και έγινε στις 25 Δεκεμβρίου, που αποτελούσε μεγαλειώδη γιορτή προς τιμή του ήλιου». (Oscar Cullmann, Cahiers Théologiques de l’Actualite Protestante, «Noël dans l’Église Ancienne», Αρ. 25, σελ. 9) * Βλέπε Καθολική Εγκυκλοπαίδεια, λήμμα Christmas (Χριστούγεννα), στην αγγλική., αν και κάποιοι ερευνητές βασιζόμενοι σε αρχαίους ύμνους με χριστουγεννιάτικη θεματολογίαΣτ. Παπαδόπουλος, Πατρολογία, Τόμος Α', Αθήνα, 2000, έκδ. 4η, σελ. 474: "O πάπυρος Rainer 542 παραδίδει τρεις αρχαίους ύμνους, οι οποίοι ανήκουν μάλλον στον Γ' αιώνα, αφού ο πάπυρος είναι των άρχων του Δ'. ... Πιθανόν να πρόκειται για ύμνο στα Χριστούγεννα: "Ο γεννηθείς εν Βηθλεέμ / και ανατραφείς εν Ναζαρέτ / και οικήσας εν τη Γαλιλαία...Ποιμένες αγραυλούντες / εθαύμασαν ουν / γονυπεσόντες έλεγον..." θεωρούν ότι τα πρώτα βήματα που οδήγησαν στον εορτασμό αυτό έγιναν μέσα στον 3ο αιώνα. Η παράδοση θεωρεί ότι η αρχαιότερη ομιλία για τη γιορτή των Χριστουγέννων εκφωνήθηκε από τον Μέγα Βασίλειο στην Καισάρεια της Καππαδοκίας το έτος 376 μ.Χ. * Β. Στεφανίδου, Εκκλησιαστική Ιστορία, Παπαδημητρίου, 1959, σελ. 778: "376 (περίπου) καθιερούται και εν Ανατολή ο εορτασμός των Χριστουγέννων κατά την 25ην Δεκεμβρίου." * Στράτος Θεοδοσίου-Μάνος Δανέζης, Στα ίχνη του ΙΧΘΥΣ, Δίαυλος, Αθήνα, 2000, σελ. 537:"... η συμβατική ημερομηνία γέννησης του Ιησού, πρέπει να καθιερώθηκε στην Ανατολή γύρω στο 376 μ.Χ. Η παράδοση θεωρεί ότι η αρχαιότερη ομιλία για τη γιορτή των Χριστουγέννων εκφωνήθηκε από τον Μέγα Βασίλειο στην Καισαρεία της Καππαδοκίας το συγκεκριμένο αυτό έτος.". Επί Πάπα Ιουλίου Α' (336-332) τα Χριστούγεννα σταμάτησαν να γιορτάζονται μαζί με τα Θεοφάνεια και θεσπίσθηκε ως επέτειος η 25 Δεκεμβρίου κατόπιν έρευνας των αρχείων της Ρώμης, όπως πιστεύεται, επί της απογραφής που έγινε επί αυτοκράτορα Οκταβιανού Αυγούστου, σε συνδυασμό με υπολογισμό ρήσης του Ευαγγελίου (το οποίο και συνέτεινε) του Προδρόμου λεχθείσα περί τον Χριστόν:"Εκείνος δει αυξάνειν, εμέ δε ελατούσθαι" (Ιωάνν. γ'30). Με βάση αυτή την υποθετική πηγή, η Γέννηση του Χριστού ορίσθηκε κατά το χειμερινό ηλιοστάσιο όπου και αρχίζει η αύξηση των ημερών. Στον καθορισμό της 25ης Δεκεμβρίου ως ημερομηνίας εορτασμού συντέλεσαν προφανώς η μεγάλη εθνική εορτή του "ακατανίκητου" θεού Ήλιου (Dies Natalis Solis Invicti) και ο εορτασμός των γενεθλίων του Μίθρα που ήταν διαδεδομένα σε όλη την επικράτεια της Ρωμαϊκής αυτοκρατορίας με την έννοια ότι η επιλογή αυτής της ημέρας ως ημέρας γέννησης του Χριστού είχε να κάνει με την προσπάθεια αντικατάστασης των παγανιστικών (μη χριστιανικών) γιορτών που τηρούνταν εκείνον τον καιρό, όπως τα Σατουρνάλια και τα Μπρουμάλια *''"Tα γενέθλια του Ήλιου της Δικαιοσύνης, του Ιησού Χριστού, πήραν τη θέση της ειδωλολατρικής γιορτής των γενεθλίων του Ανίκητου Ήλιου. Αυτό υποστήριζε ο ιερός Αυγουστίνος (354-403 μ.Χ.), επίσκοπος Ιππώνος της Β. Αφρικής, που έλεγε ότι η Εκκλησία δέχτηκε τελικά ως ημερομηνία γέννησης του Ιησού την 25η Δεκεμβρίου (Στράτος Θεοδοσίου-Μάνος Δανέζης, Στα ίχνη του ΙΧΘΥΣ, Δίαυλος, Αθήνα, 2000, σελ. 536). *''"Ένας άλλος τρόπος αντιδράσεως τής Εκκλησίας, στους πρώτους ιδιαίτερα αιώνας τής ιστορίας της, ήταν η προσπάθεια να δημιουργήσει έναν δικό της πολιτισμό, μια νέα ζωή. Είναι γνωστό ότι η εορταστικά φορτισμένη ατμόσφαιρα του χριστιανικού Δωδεκαημέρου (25 Δεκεμβρίου - 6 Ιανουαρίου), είναι η ακραία περίπτωση αυτής της προσπάθειας. Εδώ έχει τοποθετηθεί και η γιορτή της Γέννησης του ιδρυτή της Εκκλησίας, ακριβώς για να εκτοπιστούν σημαντικότατες και με μεγάλη αίγλη προχριστιανικές γιορτές που τελούνταν στην κρίσιμη πάντα ώρα τής αλλαγής τοy χρόνου γύρω από τις χειμερινές τροπές (Καλάνδαι, Βοτά κ.λπ.) (Ελλάς-Η Ιστορία και ο Πολιτισμός του Ελληνικού Έθνους, τ. Β', Πάπυρος, 2004. *"Η ημερομηνία της 25ης Δεκεμβρίου δεν αντιστοιχεί στη γέννηση του Ιησού άλλα στη γιορτή της Γέννησης του Ανίκητου Ήλιου, της ρωμαϊκής γιορτής του ήλιου κατά το ηλιοστάσιο".—R.F. Foley, "Nativity of Christ", The New Catholic Encyclopedia, Gale, 2001, σ. 173. Συνεπώς, όταν ο Χριστιανισμός έγινε η επίσημη θρησκεία της αυτοκρατορίας, προσπάθησε να απορροφήσει και να δώσει νέα διάσταση και νέα σημασία σε πανάρχαια λατρευτικά έθιμα και λατρευτικές συνήθειες αιώνων. Πάντως, παρά τις απαγορεύσεις της εκκλησίας για πολλές από τις εκδηλώσεις''"τα ολέθρια ... ελληνικά επιτηδεύματα": Αποστολικαί Διαταγαί, τ. 1, II, 62. 2, 5 - 4, 27. - βλ. Ράλλη-Ποτλή, Σύνταγμα, τ. 2, Κανών 61, σ. 442 (Κανόνες της εν τω Τρούλλω ΣΤ' οικ. Συνόδου) που τελούνταν στην αντίστοιχη του Δωδεκαημέρου περίοδο ή τις νομοθεσίες"O Κωνστάντιος και o Κώνστας πίστευσαν ότι με τα σαράντα περίπου δρακόντεια διατάγματα τους εναντίον των δεισιδαιμονιών και των θυσιών θα επέφεραν το θανάσιμο πλήγμα κατά της ειδωλολατρείας, αλλ' ο παγανισμός δεν ήταν διατεθειμένος να παραδώση τα όπλα του"'' (Baynes και Moss, Βυζάντιο, Εισαγωγή στο Βυζαντινό Πολιτισμό (μτφρ. Δημητρίου Σακκά), 8η έκδ., Παπαδήμας, 2004.), αυτές διατηρήθηκαν κυρίως στην ύπαιθρο''"παγανισμός. Ο όρος υποδήλωνε ότι η ειδωλολατρία είχε καταλήξει σε μια θρησκεία των χωρικών (pagani) χωρίς πλέον επίσημη υπόσταση"'' (Αναστασία Βακαλούδη, Η μαγεία ως κοινωνικό φαινόμενο στο πρώιμο Βυζάντιο, Ενάλιος, 2001, σελ. 88) καθ' όλη την διάρκεια των ρωμαϊκών αυτοκρατορικών χρόνων, μέχρι τον 5ο μ.Χ. αιώνα. Σε μεταγενέστερη εποχή πολλά από τα έθιμα τους (ανταλλαγή δώρων, γλέντια, χαρτοπαίγνια κ.ο.κ.) μεταβιβάστηκαν στον εορτασμό τής Πρωτοχρονιάς"Σατουρνάλια", Εγκυκλοπαίδεια Πάπυρος-Larousse-Britannica, 2004, τ. 53. Στη Ρώμη το καλεντάρι των Φιλοκαλίων (354 μ.Χ.) περιλαμβάνει στην ημερομηνία της 25ης Δεκεμβρίου, απέναντι από την παγανιστική Natalis invicti, δηλ. "γέννηση του ακατανίκητου (ήλιου)", την φράση "VIII kaalitan nattis Christus in Bethleem Iudea". Από τη Δύση ο εορτασμός της Γεννήσεως στις 25 Δεκεμβρίου πέρασε και στην Ανατολή γύρω στο 376. Το 386 ο Αγ. Ιωάννης ο Χρυσόστομος παρότρυνε την εκκλησία της Αντιόχειας να συμφωνήσει στην 25η Δεκεμβρίου ως ημέρα εορτασμού της Γέννησης. Τον καιρό του Αγ. Αυγουστίνου (354-430) η ημερομηνία της Γιορτής της Γέννησης είχε καθοριστεί, πάντως ο Αυγουστίνος την παραλείπει από τον κατάλογό του με τις σημαντικές χριστιανικές επετείους (PL 33.200). Με τον χρόνο επεκράτησε σε όλο τον χριστιανικό κόσμο εκτός της Αρμενικής Ορθόδοξης Εκκλησίας που συνεχίζει τον συνεορτασμό με τα Θεοφάνια. Το 529 ο αυτοκράτορας Ιουστινιανός απαγόρευσε την εργασία και τα δημόσια έργα κατά τη διάρκεια των Χριστουγέννων και τα ανακήρυξε δημόσια αργία. Ως το 1100, καθώς είχε επεκταθεί η δράση των ιεραποστολών στις παγανιστικές ευρωπαϊκές φυλές, όλα τα έθνη της Ευρώπης γιόρταζαν τα Χριστούγεννα. Εντούτοις, αργότερα, εξαιτίας της Μεταρρύθμισης απαγορεύτηκε ή περιορίστηκε κατά περιόδους η τήρησή του εορτασμού τους σε διάφορες χώρες της Ευρώπης και στην Αμερική, καθώς θεωρούνταν ότι περιλάμβανε σε μεγάλο βαθμό ειδωλολατρικά στοιχεία''Encyclopedia of Catholic Devotions and Practices'', Ann Ball, 2003, Our Sunday Visitor Publishing.. Εορτολόγιο Της εορτής των Χριστουγέννων προηγείται νηστεία «τεσσαράκοντα ημερών» που αρχίζει από την εορτή του αποστόλου Φιλίππου (14 Νοεμβρίου). Η Υμνολογία της Ορθόδοξης Ανατολικής Εκκλησίας περιλαμβάνει λαμπρούς ύμνους για τη μεγάλη αυτή εορτή των διασημότερων υμνογράφων της Εκκλησίας όπως του Ρωμανού του Μελωδού, Ιωάννου του Δαμασκηνού, Κοσμά επισκόπου Μαϊουμά κ.ά. Η ημέρα της εορτής του αποστόλου Φιλίππου, στις 14 Νοεμβρίου, στο λαϊκό καλαντάρι χαρακτηρίζεται ως Μικρή Αποκριά, γιατί από την επομένη αρχίζει η νηστεία των σαράντα ημερών για τα Χριστούγεννα, η οποία και λέγεται Μικρή Σαρακοστή. Αυτή η ημερομηνία σε πολλές χώρες της Ευρώπης και Αμερικής θεωρείται ως έναρξη των εορτών των Χριστουγέννων. Το χρονικό διάστημα που περικλείει τις γιορτές των Χριστουγέννων, Πρωτοχρονιάς και Θεοφανείων, ονομάζεται Δωδεκαήμερο. Η εορτή των Χριστουγέννων είναι η σημαντικότερη από τις ακίνητες εορτές της Ορθοδόξου Εκκλησίας και γι' αυτό έχει προεόρτια και μεθέορτη περίοδο. Όλες τις σχετικές διατάξεις για τις ακολουθίες αυτές τις βρίσκει κανείς στο Τυπικό της Εκκλησίας. Στη Δύση η εορτή των Χριστουγέννων εορτάζεται λαμπρότερα από εκείνη της Ανάστασης, σε αντίθεση με αυτό που συμβαίνει στην Ανατολή. Βιβλική αφήγηση της γέννησης του Χριστού Εκ των τεσσάρων Ευαγγελιστών μόνο ο Λουκάς και ο Ματθαίος αρχίζουν τις αφηγήσεις τους από τη Γέννηση του Ιησού. Οι δύο αυτές περιγραφές φέρονται να συμπληρώνουν η μία την άλλη. Ενώ πληρέστερη φέρεται του Λουκά. Από τον συνδυασμό των παραπάνω και άλλων πηγών, το ιστορικό έχει ως εξής: Επί Ρωμαίου Αυτοκράτορα Οκταβιανού Αυγούστου και Ηγεμόνα Κυρήνιου της Συρίας , διατάχθηκε απογραφή πληθυσμού σε όλη την Αυτοκρατορία. (Λουκάς Β’ 1-3). Άγγελος Κυρίου επισκέφθηκε τον Ιωσήφ και τον ενημέρωσε για την Θεία Γέννηση του Θεανθρώπου εκ της Παρθένου Μαρίας (Ματθαίος Α’ 20). Τότε ο Ιωσήφ παρέλαβε την Μαρία και από την Ναζαρέτ ήλθαν στη Βηθλεέμ (της Ιουδαίας) που Βασιλεύς της περιοχής ήταν ο Ηρώδης ο Μέγας όπου και γεννήθηκε ο Ιησούς Χριστός (Ματθ. Β’ 1, - Λουκ. Β’ 4-7). Άγγελος Κυρίου εμφανίζεται σε ποιμένες αγγέλλοντας το χαρμόσυνο γεγονός ενώ πλήθος αγγέλων ψάλλουν «Δόξα εν υψίστοις Θεώ και επί γης ειρήνη εν ανθρώποις ευδοκία» (Λουκ. Β’ 8-14). Ενώ συμβαίνουν αυτά άστρο φωτεινό εξ Ανατολής οδηγεί τρειςΟ αριθμός των μάγων δεν αναφέρεται στην Κ.Δ., αλλά η παράδοση συμπεραίνει ότι ήταν τρεις, από τον αριθμό των δώρων που δόθηκαν ("χρυσόν και λίβανον και σμύρναν", Ματθ. 2:11) ΜάγουςΤα ονόματα που αποδίδονται κατά μία παράδοση στους τρεις Μάγους, αστρονόμων, αστρολόγων ή βασιλέων -όπως πιστεύεται- της εποχής, ήταν: Μελχιώρ, Γασπάρ και Βαλτάσαρ και προέρχονται από το 10ο κεφ. του Αρμενικού Ευαγγελίου της παιδικής ηλικίας του Ιησού (απόκρυφο): ::"Πρώτος ήλθε ο 'Γασπάρ', ο βασιλιάς της Ινδίας. Άπλωσε πολύτιμη νάρδο, σμύρνα, καννέλα, κιννάμωμο, λιβάνι και άλλα αρώματα και ευωδιαστές ουσίες. Κι αμέσως μια οσμή αθανασίας απλώθηκε στο σπήλαιο που εγκαταστάθηκαν. Κατόπιν, ο 'Βαλτάσαρ', βασιλιάς των Αράβων, ανοίγοντας τους πλούσιους θησαυρούς του, έβγαλε απ' αυτούς για να προσφέρει στο παιδί χρυσό και ασήμι, πολύτιμους λίθους, μαργαριτάρια περίφημα και ζαφείρια μεγάλης αξίας. Με τη σειρά του ο 'Μελχιώρ', ο βασιλιάς των Περσών, έφερε σμύρνα, αλόη, μουσσελίνα, πορφύρα και λινά υφάσματα. Και αφού ο καθένας τους πρόσφερε τα δώρα του προς τιμήν του βασιλόπαιδα του Ισραήλ, σηκώθηκαν οι βασιλείς και βγήκαν από το σπήλαιο. Κατόπιν και οι τρεις συναντήθηκαν, κάθησαν και συσκέφθηκαν. Είπαν "Τι εκπληκτικό θέαμα είδαμε με τα μάτια μας! ..." προς τα Ιεροσόλυμα που μετά συνάντηση με τον Βασιλέα Ηρώδη συνεχίζουν και φθάνουν στη Βηθλεέμ όπου μαζί με τους βοσκούς προσκυνούν τον Θεάνθρωπο προσφέροντας Χρυσόν Λίβανο και Σμύρνα. (Ματθ. Β’ 2-12). Οι χριστιανοί θεωρούν ότι η γέννηση του Χριστού εκπληρώνει τις προφητείες των Εβραϊκών Γραφών και ότι ως Μεσσίας ήλθε για να λυτρώσει τους ανθρώπους από τις αμαρτίες τους. Υμνογραφία Χριστουγέννων Η Βυζαντινή υμνογραφία των εορτών των Χριστουγέννων χαρακτηρίζεται όχι μόνο πλούσια και πανηγυρική αλλά έχει και μεγάλη ποιητική αξία. Οι καταβασίες, τα μεγαλυνάρια, τα στιχηρά ιδιόμελα, τα κοντάκια των ύμνων, οι κανόνες εκφράζουν αισθήματα δέους και θάμβους, κατάνυξης και ευλάβειας. Οι μεγάλοι υμνογράφοι στους ύμνους τους συμπυκνώνουν σε απαράμιλλους στίχους όλη τη θεολογία της Εκκλησίας. Ο Ιωάννης ο Δαμασκηνός (8ος αι.) συνέθεσε τον «κανόνα εις την Χριστού γέννησιν»: Ο Μέγιστος των Υμνογράφων Ρωμανός ο Μελωδός συνθέτει στιχηρά προεόρτια και τρία κοντάκια για τα Χριστούγεννα Στιχηρά ιδιόμελα για την Γέννηση έχουν γράψει επίσης ο Μοναχός Κυπριανός (σύγχρονος του Αγ. Ιωάννου του Δαμασκηνού) που φέρεται και ως ο δημιουργός των σύντομων στιχηρών (όπως «''Οίκος του Εφραθά, η πόλις η Αγία, των προφητών η δόξα, ευτρέπισον τον οίκον, εν ω το θείον τίκτεται''»), ο Ανατόλιος ο Στουδίτης (ίδιας εποχής) στον οποίο αποδίδονται τα απόστιχα της κυριώνυμης ημέρας και το μεθεόρτιο δοξαστικό: «''Αίμα και πυρ και ατμίδα καπνού ...», ο Ανδρέας ο Πηρός ή Τυφλός (8ος αι.): «Χριστού τα γενέθλια πιστώς προεορτάσωμεν...», ο Βυζάντιος ή Βύζας : «Φάτνη δε υπεδέχου τον τω λόγω λύσαντα της αλόγου πράξεως ημάς τους γηγενείς ...» κ.ά. Από τους υμνογράφους της εορτής γνωστοί είναι οι Ιωάννης ο Μοναχός, ο γνωστός Κοσμάς ο Μαϊουμά ο μελωδός: «Χριστός γεννάται δοξάσατε, Χριστόν εξ Ουρανού απαντήσατε ...», ο Ανδρέας Κρήτης, η Κασσία, ποιήτρια του δοξαστικού ιδιόμελου του Εσπερινού «Αυγούστου μοναρχήσαντος επί της γης ...» κ.ά. Ιστορική έρευνα της ημερομηνίας γέννησης του Ιησού Χριστού Η ακριβής χρονολόγηση της ζωής του Ιησού είναι αδύνατη αφού οι υπάρχουσες μαρτυρίες που προέρχονται από την Καινή Διαθήκη χαρακτηρίζονται από χρονολογική ασάφεια και επίσης το αφετηριακό 1 μ.Χ. δεν εναρμονίζεται επακριβώς με τα γενικότερα ιστορικά δεδομένα των χρόνων εκείνων. Το ημερολόγιο Η γέννηση του Ιησού τοποθετείται γύρω στο 7 ή 6 π.Χ. ή μεταξύ του 4 ως 1 π.Χ.''The Oxford Companion to the Bible, 1993/2001, The Easton Press: «Η γέννηση του Ιησού έλαβε χώρα συνεπώς γύρω στο 4-1 Π.Κ.Χ.». Αυτό συμβαίνει καθώς το σημερινό ημερολόγιο, στηρίζεται βασικά στους υπολογισμούς του μοναχού και αστρονόμου Διονυσίου του Μικρού, που κατά τον 4ο αιώνα μ.Χ. καθόρισε με τα δεδομένα που είχε τότε, το έτος 754 από κτίσεως Ρώμης ως το χρόνο της γέννησης του Ιησού, αντί του έτους 747 όπως θα έπρεπε με τα σημερινά δεδομένα. Αυτό σημαίνει πως, αν σήμερα ήταν δυνατό να γίνει επανακαθορισμός του παγκόσμιου ημερολογίου, η αρχή του χριστιανικού ημερολογίου θα βρισκόταν επτά περίπου χρόνια νωρίτερα. Τη στιγμή αυτή, συμβαίνει το παράδοξο να θεωρούμε ότι εξαιτίας των λανθασμένων υπολογισμών, η γέννηση του Ιησού να τοποθετείται σε χρόνια προ Χριστού. Οι πληροφορίες των Ευαγγελίων Πέρα από αυτό, τα λίγα στοιχεία που μπορούν να χρησιμοποιηθούν για τη κατά προσέγγιση χρονολόγηση της γέννησης του Ιησού, προέρχονται κυρίως από το Ευαγγέλιο του Λουκά και του Ματθαίου και αφορούν: * Τη γέννηση του Ιησού επί αυτοκράτορα Αυγούστου (Λουκ. 2,1), του οποίου η βασιλεία διήρκεσε για μεγάλο χρονικό διάστημα (27 π.Χ. - 14 μ.Χ.) * Τη γέννηση του Ιησού "εν ταις ημέραις Ηρώδου βασιλέως της Ιουδαίας" (Λουκ. 1,5), του οποίου επίσης η βασιλεία στην Ιουδαία ήταν από τις μακρότερες χρονικά (37-4 π.Χ.). * Στις περιγραφές για το άστρο της Βηθλεέμ (Ματθ. 2,2) * Στα γεγονότα της "πρώτης" απογραφής, η οποία "εγένετο ηγεμονεύοντος της Συρίας Κυρηνίου" (Λουκ. 2,2) (12-8 π.Χ. ή 8-6 π.Χ.) Οι Μάγοι και ο Θάνατος του Ηρώδη Το πιο γνωστό σημείο στην προσπάθεια προσέγγισης χρονολογικά της γέννησης του Ιησού, είναι ο θάνατος του Ηρώδη του Μεγάλου. Μπορεί να ειπωθεί με σχετική ακρίβεια ότι ο Ηρώδης απέθανε κατά το έτος 750 "από κτίσεως Ρώμης" (4 π.Χ.) ή λίγο πριν και στη συνέχεια κηρύχθηκε πένθος μιας εβδομάδας. Εφ' όσον ο Ιησούς, γεννήθηκε "εν ημέραις Ηρωδου του βασιλέως", πρέπει να γεννήθηκε σίγουρα πριν από το 750 "από κτίσεως Ρώμης" (4 π.Χ.) κατά το οποίο πέθανε ο Ηρώδης. Αλλά το πρόβλημα είναι, πόσο πριν. Λαμβάνοντες υπ' όψη τη διαταγή του Ηρώδη να φονευθούν τα νήπια στη Βηθλεέμ "από διετούς και κατωτέρω", υπολογίζεται ότι ο Ιησούς μπορεί να γεννήθηκε έως και δύο έτη πριν από τον θάνατο του Ηρώδη. Δηλαδή οι υπολογισμοί φθάνουν στο 6 π.Χ. υποθέτοντας ότι ο Ηρώδης θα επιμήκυνε τον σχετικό χρόνο για να είναι βέβαιος ότι μέσα σ' αυτό το χρονικό διάστημα θα είχε οπωσδήποτε γεννηθεί ο μελλοντικός βασιλέας των Ιουδαίων. Εξ' άλλου κατά την ευαγγελική ρήση, αφού ο Ηρώδης κάλεσε τους Μάγους, τους έστειλε στη Βηθλεέμ, όπου συνάντησαν πλέον τον Ιησού ως "παιδίον" και όχι ως βρέφος. Συνεπώς, οι σχετικοί αυτοί υπολογισμοί οδηγούν στο συμπέρασμα ότι ο Ιησούς μάλλον θα γεννήθηκε σε χρονικό διάστημα δύο τουλάχιστο έτη πριν το θάνατο του Ηρώδη, δηλαδή περίπου το έτος 747 ή 748 "από κτίσεως Ρώμης" (7 ή 6 π.Χ.). Το άστρο της Βηθλεέμ Το άστρο της Βηθλεέμ, αν τελικά αφορούσε κάποιο αστρονομικό φαινόμενο, οδηγεί και πάλι στο έτος 747 από κτίσεως Ρώμης ή 7 π.Χ., αφού κατά τον Κέπλερ και άλλους αστρονόμους υπήρξε πράγματι τότε ένα παρόμοιο ουράνιο φαινόμενο που προκαλείται κατά τη συνάντηση των τριών πλανητών, του Κρόνου, του Δία και της Αφροδίτης. Στο φαινόμενο αυτό, μετά παρέλευση δύο ή τριών μηνών, ο Δίας δύει ή εξέρχεται από την τροχιά. Τότε παρατηρείται και πάλι το ίδιο έντονο φωτεινό φαινόμενο που παρουσιάζεται στην αρχή, σαν να εμφανίζεται εκ νέου. Το γεγονός αυτό ταιριάζει με την παρατήρηση του Ματθαίου ότι οι Μάγοι πορευόμενοι προς τη Βηθλεέμ, "είδον" τον "αστέρα" και "εχάρησαν χαράν μεγάλην σφόδρα", προσθέτοντας ότι το "αστέρι" αυτό ήταν ίδιο με εκείνο "ον είδον εν τη Ανατολή" (Ματθ. 2,9-10). Καθώς ένα ταξίδι από τη Μεσοποταμία στην Παλαιστίνη με τα μέσα της εποχής απαιτούσε δύο ή τρεις μήνες, η χρονική αυτή απόσταση ταιριάζει με την αντίστοιχη φυσική κίνηση του πλανήτη Δία και τη διπλή εμφάνιση του κατά την είσοδο και έξοδο από την τροχιά συνάντησης με τους άλλους δύο πλανήτες. Η απογραφή Κυρηνίου και οι δυσκολίες χρονολόγησης Μετά την αποκάλυψη που είχε ο Ιωσήφ για τα συμβαίνοντα στην Μαρία, πέρασαν οι υπόλοιποι μήνες της αναμονής μέχρι το χρόνο του τοκετού. Τότε, "εγένετο εν ταις ημέραις εκείναις και εξήλθεν δόγμα παρά Καίσαρος Αυγούστου απογράφεσθαι πάσαν την οικουμένην" (Λουκ. 2,1). Από την ιστορία γνωρίζουμε, ότι ο αυτοκράτορας Αύγουστος είχε διατάξει και άλλοτε τέτοιες γενικής φύσεως απογραφές. Κατά συνέπεια, η αναφορά του Λουκά σε μια παρόμοια απογραφή δεν πρέπει να δημιουργεί προβλήματα. Η αναφορά, όμως, στη συγκεκριμένη αυτή απογραφή του Κυρηνίου, δημιουργεί δυσκολίες από πλευράς χρονολόγησης των γεγονότων της Καινής Διαθήκης, καθώς την εποχή στην οποία αναφέρεται η απογραφή του Ιωσήφ και της Μαρίας, στην ηγεμονία της Συρίας βρισκόταν ο Σέντιος Σατουρνίνος και όχι ο Κυρήνιος. Μέσα από μελέτη των πηγών, προκύπτει ότι η πρώτη ηγεμονία του Κυρηνίου, αν υπήρξε, τοποθετείται μεταξύ των ετών 12-8 π.Χ. Η πρώτη λύση που δόθηκε στο πρόβλημα της χρονολόγησης ήταν να υποτεθεί πως ο Κυρήνιος εκτέλεσε την απογραφή προς το τέλος της θητείας του (8 π.Χ.), όπως διέταξε ο Αύγουστος Οκταβιανός. Η απογραφή αυτή επειδή ήταν η "πρώτη" που γινόταν στους Ιουδαίους διήρκεσε πολύ χρόνο και την έφερε εις πέρας, σύμφωνα και με τον Τερτυλλιανό, ο διάδοχος του στην ηγεμονία της Συρίας, ο Σέντιος Σατουρνίνος. Έτσι, οι μεν Ρωμαίοι ανέφεραν στα ρωμαϊκά έγγραφα το όνομα εκείνου που ολοκλήρωσε την απογραφή, του Σέντιου Σατουρνίνου, οι δε Ιουδαίοι, από τους οποίους άντλησε την πληροφορία ο Ευαγγελιστής Λουκάς, κράτησαν στη μνήμη τους το όνομα αυτού που την άρχισε και ο οποίος αργότερα, το 6-7 μ.Χ., διενήργησε και την άλλη απογραφή. Συνεπώς, αφού ο Ευαγγελιστής Λουκάς αναφέρει "απογραφή πρώτη εγένετο", εννοείται ότι γνώριζε τη δεύτερη απογραφή του 6-7 μ.Χ. και χρησιμοποίησε το επίθετο "πρώτη" σε αντιδιαστολή προς τη δεύτερη απογραφή. Η απογραφή, επομένως, που αναφέρει ο Λουκάς πρέπει να αποφασίσθηκε την περίοδο 12 π.Χ. έως 8 π.Χ. και να συνδέθηκε με το όνομα του Κυρήνιου αντί του Σατουρνίνου. Η δεύτερη λύση, που προτείνεται, είναι εκείνη η οποία δέχεται μεν επί Κυρηνίου την αρχή της απογραφής περί το 9 π.Χ., η πρακτική ολοκλήρωση της όμως, ιδιαίτερα στις περιοχές της Συρίας, Παλαιστίνης κ.λπ., πραγματοποιήθηκε από το διάδοχο του, Σατουρνίνο, έξαρχο της Συρίας από το 8-6 π.Χ. Αλλά η απογραφή συνέχιζε να ονομάζεται "απογραφή Κυρηνίου" εξαιτίας σχετικού διατάγματος, και προς την οποία είναι σύμφωνο το σχετικό κείμενο του Λουκά. Ως τρίτη λύση έχει προταθεί η συνύπαρξη δύο έξαρχων σε κάποια περιοχή, σύμφωνα με πρακτική της εποχής εκείνης, ιδιαίτερα κατά την περίοδο διαδοχής, για ενημέρωση και ομαλή μεταβίβαση της εξουσίας. Μπορεί έτσι να υποτεθεί ότι κατά τη χρονική περίοδο μεταξύ των ετών 8-6 π.Χ., κατά τό σύστημα της συνδιοίκησης υπάρχουν στην εξαρχία της Συρίας δύο αξιωματούχοι, ο Κυρήνιος και ο Σατουρνίνος, εκδοχή που προσφέρει μία ακόμη λύση στο πρόβλημα της απογραφής. Η σφαγή των νηπίων Το χαρμόσυνο γεγονός της γέννησης του Χριστού, κατά τον Ευαγγελιστή Ματθαίο, κλείνει με το θλιβερό συμβάν της σφαγής των νηπίων "υπό του Ηρώδου αναιρεθέντα"Ιστορικά γνωρίζουμε ότι ήταν σε θέση να πραγματοποιήσει κάτι τέτοιο: "Η βασιλεία του ήταν μια βασιλεία συνεχών ραδιουργιών και δολοφονιών. Είναι γνωστό, ότι τότε σφαγιάσθηκαν πλήθος Φαρισαίων και Νομοδιδασκάλων. Και τά περισσότερα από τα εβδομήντα μέλη του Μεγάλου Συνεδρίου βρήκαν τραγικό θάνατο από τον αιμοχαρή Ηρώδη. Εξάλλου και πολλά συγγενικά του πρόσωπα δολοφονήθηκαν ύπουλα με εντολή του..." (Γεωργίου Π. Πατρώνου, Η Ιστορική πορεία του Ιησού, Δόμος, Αθήνα 1998, σελ. 161) / "Διέπραξε όμως και στυγερά εγκλήματα: σκότωσε τη γυναίκα του, Μαριάμνη, τη μητέρα και τον παππού της και δύο γιους που είχε από τη Μαριάμνη (τον Αλέξανδρο και τον Αριστόβουλο), γιατί είχαν πάρει μέρος σε μια συνωμοσία εναντίον του." (Εγκυκλοπαίδεια ΔΟΜΗ, λήμμα: Ηρώδης), τα οποία σύμφωνα με το το εορτολογικό Συναξάρι της Ορθόδοξης Εκκλησίας ανέρχονται σε 14.000 αν και στα ιερά κείμενα δεν υπάρχει καμιά αναφορά αριθμητικής φύσης. Από πλευράς καθαρά ιστορικής ακρίβειας, τα γεωγραφικά και πληθυσμιακά δεδομένα της εποχής εκείνης οδηγούν στο συμπέρασμα ότι στη Βηθλεέμ και τα περίχωρα της θα ζούσαν τότε περίπου 1.000 κάτοικοι κι επομένως τα άρρενα νήπια "διετούς και κατωτέρω" δεν θα ξεπερνούσαν τα 30 με 40, ίσως και λιγότερα''"...there may have been as few as twenty children involved"'' (Craig Blomberg, vol. 22, Matthew, The New American Commentary, Nashville: Broadman & Holman Publishers, 1992, 68). Επειδή δε μια τέτοια σφαγή αριθμητικά θ΄ αποτελούσε μια τεράστια γενοκτονία, γεγονός που δεν το αναφέρει κανένας ιστορικός ούτε ο Ιώσηπος, λογικό είναι πολλοί ερευνητές να θεωρούν το σημείο αυτό της Γραφής ως αναξιόπιστο, φανταστικό και εμβόλιμο κατά του Ηρώδη. Λαογραφία Σε πολλές χώρες σε όλο τον κόσμο τα Χριστούγεννα αναγνωρίζονται ως εθνικές διακοπές. Τον Ιούνιο του 1870 η κυβέρνηση των Ηνωμένων Πολιτειών της Αμερικής αναγνώρισε τα Χριστούγεννα ως ομοσπονδιακές διακοπές. Η ημέρα των Χριστουγέννων είναι η μόνη κοινή επίσημη αργία σε όλους τους λιμένες του κόσμου. Στις κυρίως Χριστιανικές χώρες, τα Χριστούγεννα είναι η σημαντικότερη οικονομικά περίοδος διακοπών του έτους και επίσης γιορτάζονται σαν κοσμικές διακοπές σε πολλές χώρες με μικρούς Χριστιανικούς πληθυσμούς. Χαρακτηρίζονται κατά ένα μεγάλο μέρος με την ανταλλαγή δώρων μέσα στις οικογένειες και από τα δώρα που φέρνει ο Άγιος Βασίλης (για τους ορθόδοξους) ή Santa Claus (για το Δυτικό κόσμο), ένας μεγάλος εύθυμος άντρας με μια άσπρη γενειάδα. Οι τοπικές και περιφερειακές παραδόσεις των Χριστουγέννων είναι ακόμα πιο πλούσιες και ποικίλες παρά τη μεγάλη επιρροή των Αμερικάνικων ή Βρετανικών Χριστουγεννιάτικων μοτίβων που διαδίδονται μέσω της λογοτεχνίας, της τηλεόρασης και άλλων μέσων. Έθιμα - Λαογραφία Γενικά τα έθιμα στις "εορτές των Χριστουγέννων" προέρχονται από ένα συνδυασμό θρησκευτικών (χριστιανικών και πρότερων), και λαϊκών παραδόσεων που εορτάζονται κυρίως από τους χριστιανούς της Ευρώπης και Αμερικής αλλά και από άλλους λαούς μη χριστιανικούς (Κινέζοι, Ιάπωνες κλπ). Στην Ελλάδα συνδυάζονται διεθνή έθιμα όπως ο "Άϊ Βασίλης" και η υποδοχή του νέου έτους με ελληνικά έθιμα όπως το "πρωτοχρονιάτικο ρόδι" και ιστορίες με καλικάντζαρους. Κάθε χώρα έχει τα ιδιαίτερα Χριστουγεννιάτικα έθιμά της. Ανταλλαγή δώρων Σημαντικότατο έθιμο στις γιορτές των Χριστουγέννων είναι η ανταλλαγή δώρων. Ιδιαίτερα για τα παιδιά, η εποχή των Χριστουγέννων είναι αυτή κατά την οποία λαμβάνουν σημαντικό αριθμό δώρων από τους γονείς και συγγενείς τους, αλλά και από τον Άϊ Βασίλη, ο οποίος κατά τη διεθνή παράδοση φέρνει τα δώρα κατεβαίνοντας από την καμινάδα του σπιτιού και τα τοποθετεί μέσα στις κάλτσες που είναι κρεμασμένες μπροστά από το τζάκι ("κάλτσες των δώρων"). Χριστουγεννιάτικα τραγούδια Σημαντικά έθιμα στις εορτές των Χριστουγέννων θεωρούνται τα Κάλαντα Χριστουγέννων, τα κάλαντα Πρωτοχρονιάς και τα κάλαντα Φώτων που ψάλλουν συνήθως μικρά παιδιά. Επίσης πολύ δημοφιλή είναι και τα "Χριστουγεννιάτικα τραγούδια" (διεθνή και εθνικά). Χριστουγεννιάτικη διακόσμηση Κύρια έθιμα στη διακόσμηση είναι ο στολισμός του δένδρου των Χριστουγέννων (διεθνές), η απεικόνιση "Φάτνη της Γεννήσεως" ή Φάτνη των αλόγων, το "Αλεξανδριανό" ή Αστέρι της Βηθλεέμ (διεθνές), το "χριστουγεννιάτικο καράβι" (ελληνική συνήθεια που έχει σχέση με την ενασχόληση των Ελλήνων με τη θάλασσα, αλλά και εκκλησιαστική αναφορά - η Εκκλησία συχνά συμβολίζεται με πλοίο), ο στολισμός τα "φώτα των Χριστουγέννων" (διεθνές) και το "χριστουγεννιάτικο ημερολόγιο". Στην Ελλάδα το πρώτο χριστουγεννιάτικο δέντρο στολίστηκε στα βασιλικά ανάκτορα όταν ήταν βασιλιάς ο Όθωνας. Φαγητά των Χριστουγέννων Την περίοδο των Χριστουγέννων στην Ελλάδα προετοιμάζονται (και καταναλώνονται) ιδιαίτερα φαγητά και γλυκά, όπως η γαλοπούλα, το χριστόψωμο, η βασιλόπιτα, τα μελομακάρονα, οι κουραμπιέδες κλπ. που συμπληρώνουν το πατροπαράδοτο Χριστουγεννιάτικο τραπέζι. Τοπικά έθιμα σε περιοχές της Ελλάδας Στο διήγημα του "Τα χριστουγεννιάτικα τσαρούχια" ο Γ. Αθάνας έχει δώσει παραστατικά τη χρησιμότητα του εθίμου του σφαξίματος του χοίρου στην οικιακή οικονομία της Ρούμελης και όχι μόνο: "Στα μέρη μας, γράφει, σφάζουνε τα θρεφτά γουρούνια την παραμονή των Χριστουγέννων. ... το πετσί τους γδέρνεται, αλατίζεται και απλώνεται στον ήλιο. Απ' αυτήν βγαίνουν τα γουρνοτσάρουχα της φαμελιάς. Το πάχος γίνεται γλίνα, οι χοντράδες γίνονται τσιγαρήθρες, κι έπειτα μένουν τα κόκκαλα για μαγειρευτά, τα εντόσθια για πηχτές και για ματιές, το κρέας για λουκάνικα και για παστουρμά. Μ' ένα καλό γουρούνι περνάει τον υπόλοιπο χειμώνα η φτωχοφαμελιά". Στη Θεσσαλία, στη Ρούμελη, στο Μωριά αλλά και στη Νησιωτική Ελλάδα, κυρίως του Αιγαίου, χαρακτηριστικά της γιορτής των Χριστουγέννων ήταν το διαρκές άναμμα της φωτιάς (κρατάει όλο το Δωδεκαήμερο) που έχει αποτρεπτικό χαρακτήρα κατά των καλικάντζαρων και των κακών πνευμάτων και το σφάξιμο και μαγείρεμα του γουρουνιού. Όσοι δεν είχαν γουρούνι σφάζανε γίδα ή πρόβατο. Στόλιζαν το σπίτι με κλαδιά κέδρων και αγριοκερασιάς. Δεν λούζονταν, γιατί το θεωρούσαν γρουσουζιά, κι έβαζαν ένα αγοράκι να κάνει ποδαρικό. Η αναπαράσταση της φάτνης Η γνωστή αναπαράσταση με τους μάγους να επισκέπτονται τον νεογέννητο Ιησού στη φάτνη μάλλον είναι πάντως ιστορικά ανακριβής, καθώς η Καινή Διαθήκη λέει ότι η επίσκεψή τους έγινε "εις την οικίαν""for as soon as Bethlehem was emptied of its strangers, they would have no difficulty in finding a dwelling-house." (Robert Jamieson et al., A Commentary, Critical and Explanatory, on the Old and New Testaments, Oak Harbor, 1997, Mt 2:11.) / "the family had now moved out of the stable into a rented home at Bethlehem" (King James Version Study Bible, Thomas Nelson, 1988, Mt 2:7-11). όπου βρισκόταν το "παιδίον" με τη Μαρία (Ματθ. 2:11). Αν το "παιδίον" σημαίνει παιδάκι ή αγοράκι''"Whether the visit of the wise men occurred a few months after the birth of the child or one to two years afterwards is uncertain."'' (KJV Bible Commentary, Thomas Nelson, 1994, 1874). τότε η λεπτομέρεια αυτή εξηγεί γιατί ο Ηρώδης διέταξε να θανατωθούν τα νήπια "από διετούς και κατωτέρω", και όχι απλώς τα βρέφη (Ματθ. 2:16). Κατ' άλλους, απλώς ο Ηρώδης έβαλε χρονικά όρια ασφαλείας για να επιτύχει με βεβαιότητα το σκοπό του''"Giving himself a geographical and temporal margin for error, Herod orders the massacre of all male infants two years old and under, in and around Bethlehem."'' (Larry Chouinard, Matthew, The College Press NIV commentary, College Press, 1997, Mt 2:16.) / "If the star or constellation when first seen “at (its) rising” signified the conception of the child, it would have been sufficient to kill children in their first year. But Herod may have thought it best to reckon on the possibility that the phenomenon denoted the actual birth, in which case the child would now be in His second year." (Willoughby C. Allen, vol. 26, A Critical and Exegetical Commentary on the Gospel According to S. Matthew, The International critical commentary on the Holy Scriptures of the Old and New Testaments, New York: C. Scribner's sons, 1907, 15). thumb|right|250px|Χριστουγεννιάτικοι νησιώτικοι χοροί (Πλατεία Κοτζιά Αθήνα 2006) Για τους Ευρωπαίους και τους Βορειοαμερικανούς, το γεγονός της γέννησης του Χριστού συνδέθηκε με χιόνια και έλατα, που βέβαια δεν υπάρχουν στην Παλαιστίνη. Έθιμα στη Βηθλεέμ Η Βηθλεέμ όσο και τα Ιεροσόλυμα είναι οι πόλεις όπου γιορτάζονται τρεις φορές τα Χριστούγεννα. *Οι Καθολικοί και οι Διαμαρτυρόμενοι γιορτάζουν τα Χριστούγεννα την 25η Δεκεμβρίου σύμφωνα με το νέο Γρηγοριανό ημερολόγιο, ενώ *οι Ελληνορθόδοξοι στις 7 Ιανουαρίου του νέου έτους, ημερομηνία που αντιστοιχεί στις 25 Δεκεμβρίου κατά το Ιουλιανό ημερολόγιο. *Η Αρμενική Ορθόδοξη Εκκλησία γιορτάζει τα Χριστούγεννα μαζί με τα Θεοφάνια στις 19 Ιανουαρίου, ημερομηνία που αντιστοιχεί στις 6 Ιανουαρίου κατά το Ιουλιανό ημερολόγιο. Σήμερα στη γενέτειρα του Χριστού κατοικούν περίπου 35.000 Μουσουλμάνοι και 15.000 Χριστιανοί. Νηστεία Χριστουγέννων Πριν τα Χριστούγεννα στην ορθόδοξη εκκλησία προηγείται νηστεία 40 ημερών, η Σαρακοστή των Χριστουγέννων ή Μικρή Σαρακοστή, η οποία είναι λιγότερο αυστηρή από αυτήν του Πάσχα. Η ημέρα της εορτής του Αποστόλου Φιλίππου, στις 14 Νοεμβρίου, τελευταία μέρα πριν τη Σαρακοστή, στο λαϊκό καλαντάρι χαρακτηρίζεται ως Μικρή Αποκριά. Αυτή η ημερομηνία σε πολλές χώρες της Ευρώπης και Αμερικής θεωρείται ως έναρξη των εορτών των Χριστουγέννων. Οικονομική σημασία των Χριστουγέννων Στο σύγχρονο κόσμο τα Χριστούγεννα έχουν ιδιαίτερη σημασία για την καταναλωτική αγορά. Όλα σχεδόν τα έθιμα με κυριότερο αυτό της ανταλλαγής δώρων δημιουργούν σημαντική διακίνηση προϊόντων. Σε κάποια καταστήματα δε όπως αυτά που πουλάνε παιχνίδια, ο όγκος πωλήσεων κατά τη διάρκεια των γιορτών των Χριστουγέννων λέγεται ότι αγγίζει το μισό των ετήσιων πωλήσεων. Βλέπε επίσης * Ιησούς Χριστός * Ιστορία του εορτασμού των Χριστουγέννων Κείμενα * Ακολουθία του Όρθρου της Εορτής των Χριστουγέννων * Άρθρο του Αλέξανδρου Παπαδιαμάντη της 25ης Δεκεμβρίου 1887 σχετικά με τη γιορτή των Χριστουγέννων Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Εορτή *Χριστιανισμός *Πάσχα Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *Αφιέρωμα της Επικοινωνιακής και Μορφωτικής Υπηρεσίας της Εκκλησίας της Ελλάδος στη γιορτή των Χριστουγέννων *Χριστουγεννιάτικοι ήχοι και ψαλμωδίες από την Ορθόδοξη και την Καθολική Εκκλησία *Αφιέρωμα του "Musicale" στη μουσική της Γέννησης *Μεγάλο αφιέρωμα με κείμενα για την εορτή των Χριστουγέννων *Αφιέρωμα της Ιεράς Μητρόπολης Σύρου στα Χριστούγεννα και τα Θεοφάνεια *Άρθρο της εφημερίδας "Ελευθεροτυπία" αναφορικά με τα Χριστούγεννα από το βιβλίο του Δ. Σιμόπουλου «Το άστρο των Χριστουγέννων». Category: Χριστιανικές Εορτές